The Hole
by EnonEmoclew
Summary: Aisha and Add get trapped in hole. Will they discover things about each other in this close proximity?
1. Chapter 1

I just thought that this pairing was too cute. They're complete opposites with the sweetest character and the (what's a nice way to put it) most "abrasive" character. Enjoy!

P.S My first story!

* * *

><p>All that they could do was sit there, trapped, feeling just a slight bit pitiful for not noticing the trap before stepping into it and having to wait for their teammates to rescue them. Aisha was deep in thought, reliving every mistake that they made...<p>

_FLASHBACK_

Add and I had taken on this advanced mission alone thinking that with our skills it would be no problem. We were to simply get back stolen objects. However, what made it advanced were the beasts who had stolen them.

_That was mistake number one: thinking that we could do this by ourselves._

We strolled down the unmarked path in the forest which was surprisingly calm, neither of us saying a word.

_Mistake number two: when is the forest ever calm?_

He walked in front of me slightly, so I couldn't help but stare…and stare… and stare. His shining pink eyes were casted down as his pure white hair gently moved with the wind.

_Mistake number three: __**NO CONCENTRATION!**_

And then, we fell.

_Mistake number four: well, we fell._

A very cliché trap too, a deeply dug hole with leaves covering it. Add fell in first, and out of shock and instinct grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. The drop came too fast. It seemed like I had just blinked and then I was looking at his face.

_Wait, his face?_

I had fallen on top of him.

His eyes were still screwed shut trying to comprehend the sudden pain of hitting the ground and the moment that seemed to come in an instant.

"Dammit Aisha," he muttered out. Once he said that I felt something. Add, instead of grabbing my waist (like I assumed he intended to) grabbed my butt and squeezed. His eyes then darted open as a yelp escaped my mouth. He quickly repositioned his hands to my waist and lifted me off of him, eyes wide as he moved to the wall of the hole.

With my face a much darker shade of red then it was before, I sat looking at the ground avoiding eye contact while Add just stared at me.

However, I quickly averted my gaze up when Add chuckled, "Why so embarrassed, Aisha?"

I got a shiver when he called me by my name, "Well-well why wouldn't I be?" I shouted.

"What? Didn't you enjoy that as much as I did?" he gave a sinister grin while I blushed at his comment and brought my knees to my chest, not having to worry about Add seeing anything under my skirt because we were somewhatly side-by-side.

"That better have been an accident, Add," I warned giving him a death glare. If it wasn't then not even his most powerful dynamo would be able to comprehend what I did to him.

"Of course it was. Just one that I enjoyed very _very_ much," he teased letting his small smirk lie on his lips and his eyebrows to wiggle up.

"Well Carl," we heard from the top of the hole," looks like we've got a live bunch down there!"

Two ogres made of rock were looking down at us like we were prey.

"Get the rope Monty," Carl took a look down the hole and gave me chilling stare.

"You gonna stare at her all day, _Carl_?" Add spat out angrily.

"Why? Is she yours mate?"

When the words left the monster's mouth, Add clamped a hand around my waist and pulled me next to him, "What does it look like, _mate_?" Add mocked.

Carl narrowed his eyes on Add, "It looks like Monty's back with the rope. And you might want to tell your little girlfriend to put her legs down then, before someone else gets the wrong idea of her advertisement," he gave a sly smile. I slammed my legs towards the ground to hide my shame, not missing the obscenities that Add was saying under his breath as I saw a scowl and blush on his cheeks.

_Add, blushing? He didn't look, did he? WHY ME?_

Soon, a spell was used to tie Add and I back-to-back as the creatures laughed.

"And Cutie pie," his nickname made me want to vomit, "you could always join us, for a small price. Not one that _you_ should have a problem fulfilling anyways."

I want to cry. No, I want to slap that perverted bastard until his teeth fall out. No, not that either (but it would feel nice).

Although I can't understand why, I want Add to say that his suggestion isn't true. I want him to soothe my bursting emotions and tell me that I'm worth more than that.

"**_FUCK OFF_**!" Add's sudden outburst made me jump slightly in surprise. I turned my head to be caught off guard by my companion. Add looked furious; his fists were tight enough to where his knuckles had turned white and his teeth were clenched as he stared at our captors.

The pair left quickly after hearing the vicious roar and I could only think, _did my wish come true_?

_END FLASHBACK_

Add silently listened as Aisha mumbled what happened in the past hour to herself (and unknowingly to him too). He smirked to himself thinking about how to snap her out of it.

"I guess that there's no other way," her moved his head slightly

"Aishaaa," he drawled out whispering into her ear.

Aisha gave a noticeable shiver as her eyes glanced towards the boy's who was too close for comfort.

"Y-yes, Add," her shaky voice let out.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked "innocently".

"N-not at all," I lied, somewhat obviously.

"Oh really? Then look at me," he whispered once again.

"But, we're already so close, and… and… what would happen if our faces were that close?" she drawled nervously.

"That's what I want to find out," he slipped his head into the crook of her neck causing a warmth to spread around Aisha's body.

The strong willed girl couldn't hold her composure any longer after feeling his touch and turned her head towards his about to find out what could happen between the two polar opposites.

Add came towards her quickly, his long awaited chance in front of him, to be cut short by a familiar voice, "Hey guys! You needed rescuing?" Rena happily yelled as the whole gang peered down the hole at the two.

Aisha's face heated up as she looked at the ground in front of her feet in shame and Add quietly cursed his friends' timing, but called up to them anyways, "What the hell took you so long?"

Elsword scoffed as he threw a dagger towards them, "Geez Add, there was traffic," he replied sarcastically, "Would you prefer that we didn't come at all?"

"Maybe," he muttered as he worked the dagger awkwardly with his hands that could barely move.

As soon as their bindings fell downward, Aisha jumped up and away from Add, "So how do we get out of here exactly? Its about twenty feet deep," Aisha quickly stated trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh," Elsword scratched the back of his neck, "I guess that we didn't think about that one."

Just when Add looked about ready to pounce up and onto Elsword, Ara giggled from above us, "Don't tease them Elsword. We brought your dynamos, Add. You two can float on them back to the top."

Add and Aisha took a quick glance at each other. They would have to be close. _Really_ close.

Rena took the dynamos out of her bag and dropped them towards Add who caught them with ease.

Add positioned himself onto the now floating inventions and extended a hand to Aisha who was biting her lip, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I wouldn't let you on them if they weren't," she slowly took his hand and pulled herself behind him, "You may want to hold on."

She was perplexed, but knew exactly what he meant when they began moving. She clamped her eyes shut and rapped her arms firmly around Add's chest.

Not a minute later she felt hands go over her own, "Aisha, we're up," Add stated, his hands still trying to steady her shaking ones.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes to her friends and had never felt more relieved, _thank God they came before I ruined my relationship with Add._

There was an awkward silence until Raven suddenly doubled over laughing, "Aisha, do you plan on staying like that all day?" She looked towards the rest of her chuckling friends and then Add, whose face was blank but had a barely noticeable pink on them.

She moved her eyes to where Add's were fixated and grew wide eyed: Her hands were still on Add's chest.

She quickly released him and flew off of his floating dynamos, "I'm so sorry!"

In her haste to get away however, she accidentally threw herself at the edge of the hole and nearly fell back in.

"Aisha!" Add grabbed her hand and pulled her small body flush against his, "You okay?" he questioned, concerned.

"Well, I'm not any worse," she attempted a joke as she restored space much more carefully this time, "Let's just head home now."

The team agreed with Aisha as they all walked towards their base. Contrary to their mission, Add watched Aisha, wondering if he had made the wrong decision of letting his feeling towards Aisha known, _she could think that I'm not genuine? Or maybe she just doesn't like me back?_

Add let out a heavy sigh as they entered the base and ran a hand threw his hair.

_You really screwed up this time Add._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. And did I mention that I own nothing of Elsword. Only the plot of this story. No getting sued for me ;)<p>

Next chapter is underway!


	2. LIFE SUCKS

Although I've been avoiding writing this, I knew that I would have to do it at one point. At this moment in time, (as far as I know) I can't update any of my stories. The majority of the next parts were saved onto my laptop which now has a broken screen. However, I officially hate my screen, because I couldn't just have one where the glass broke, noooo, instead my laptop had pods of color that leaked into one another. I can't see anything other than a hint of one corner that continuously blinks. I have yet to tell my parents in fear of death or being disowned, and I have the feeling that even when I tell them, I'm gonna be the one paying for the repair. So, although it's late, I'm entirely sorry. I will get this fixed as soon as I work up the courage to face my parents (wish me luck against my Pouerto Rican mother).

I probably care about this story more than all the others I'm writing (most likely because I know that people are actually reading and care about this story, THANK YOU) and because of that I'm going to attempt to recreate what I had already wrote and make it ten times better than it was originally!

AISHA AND ADD WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!

WISH US LUCK, ON OUR NEWEST QUEST, TO SAVE THIS SHIP!


End file.
